zephyr_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Tear Ganika
Crystal Tear Ganika is the third volume of the Zephyr Heart Minerva series. Taking place a day after Oblivion Star Azarie, Azarie Yazaffan and Minerva Solis, now a team, must save Ganika Tashmila from the Midnight Nightmare, a Nightmare creating labyrinths. Staff Plot Two days after becoming a Magical Heroine, Azarie have a talk with Yuri, her fairy. Yuri tells her that she must not reveal her identity to anyone, not even the pink Magical Heroine. Azarie then wishes to make a team with the pink magical heroine, but must approach her first. Azarie asks Yuri if she can approach the pink heroine. While Yuri says that she doesn't know more about her than Azarie, she believes that she could contact Valentine, the pink heroine's fairy. Yuri then tells Azarie to go to school. Azarie saws the cheerleading capitain, Ganika , being harassed by a group of older boys. Azarie tells them to get away, and Ganika says thanks. Ganika thens suggests if her cheerleading team could assist her soccer match. Azarie accepts. After the last period ended, Azarie was going to her soccer play, but Yuri intercepted her. Yuri said that while she couldn't contact Valentine, the only for Azarie to become teammates with the pink heroine is to wait for the next Nightmare attack. Azarie, annoyed, screams, revealing her secret duty of destroying nightmare to Minerva Solis, who overheard her. Minerva and her fairy Valentine, who seems to get along better, ask if Azarie is the yellow heroine. Seeing a star-shaped witch mark on Azarie's back, Minerva decides to ask Azarie if they could be teammates but wonders how. Minerva saws a sad Ganika sitting on a bench. When Minerva ask her if something's the matter, Ganika tells Minerva that she is willing to give up being a part of the cheerleader team. Before Minerva even know why she'd give up, Ganika collapses, complaining about a headache. Minerva, worried asks Azarie for help but the latter seems to have the same kind of headache. Kimari Utanao, after catching Ganika sleeping on a bench, try to talk with the rest of her team, eventually getting Ganika kicked out of her cheerleading team. Kimari asks to take over as the new captain of the team. Azarie, who do not seems well, tell Minerva that everything is okay. Valentine, Minerva's fairy feels a magical heroine aura coming from Azarie. This proves that Minerva's theory was right and Azarie was the yellow magical heroine. Heavy rain starts to fall and Azarie's match is cancelled. Azarie and Minerva go hide to the nearest bus stop. Now that the match is cancelled, Ganika woke up, very dizzy. Since the match didn't happen, cheerleaders told Kimari that while she didn't have to be the new captain, she could just join the team instead. Kimari refuses. At the bus stop, Minerva reveals her power to Azarie. Azarie, shocked that Minerva was the pink woman, introduces her to her fairy, Yuri. Much to Yuri disdain, the two became a duo, a duo with the task to destroy nightmares. At her house, Ganika's mother asks why Ganika is coming so late. Ganika tells that she doesn't seems to know either. Ganika's mother, worried about her daugher, try to give her some medecine. Ganika declines and goes to her room. Very tired, Ganika tries to study a bit more but suddenly falls asleep. When she wakes up, she finds herself in a void. She screams her mother name, until seeing two mysterious girls. One of the girl, with a pink aura, tells Ganika that she is safe. The other girl, with a yellow aura, gives Ganika a box, in which there's a tear-shaped blue gem, glowing faintly. Ganika picks the mysterious item which transforms her into a magical heroine. The two girls disappears, engulfed by waves triggered by the item. Ganika, worried, calls for the two Heroines before seeing a tall woman standing ahead of her. The young woman refers herself by Iona, a sentinel fairy with the holy task of forming Magical Heroines, young women who hold the powers to the seven previous Magi to save the world from the Nightmares. Iona tells Ganika to not be worried and that she will eventually go back to the true world. Iona give the simple task to Ganika to find a Scroll with a tear-shaped blue gem. This scroll will give Ganika special powers to fufill her duty as a Magical Heroine. Ganika, not believing Iona, calls her a witch and a liar, thinking that Iona is saying gibberish. Iona warns Ganika that the only way to see if what says is true then Ganika must find the scroll. Ganika accepts, thinking that she have nothing to loose if she searchs for the scroll. The other day, Minerva calls Azarie to warn her about something that Valentine said to her. Category:Ganika Tashmila Category:Zephyr Heart Minerva Category:Media